The Song
by meikomiki
Summary: Six girls live in one house. Each one has they own story how they became a family and what will happen someone dies. Srry I will try to put more up as soon as I can. I am still working on the story line itself.
1. Info

About the girls:

Nana- She loves water. 12 yrs old but still in school. As love wearing her white dress and has orange hair.

Neko- Has blue hair and blue eyes. She love cats. She has a male cat name Snowball. 14 yrs old and still in school.

Greenolive- 16 yrs old. She loves the woods. She also is a great swordsmen but more like swordawomen, and loves to hunt. Has long brown hair.

Kiki- 17 yrs old. She just goes outside in the woods until the moon comes out. She is always wearing a special coat from her family. Has long blonde hair. She has a brother name Riku but never see him, which is a good thing.

Moonstar- She is by a window looking out at the stars and the moon when its night. 18yrs old. The other girls don't really know much about her.

Sakura- 20 yrs old in the household, she is older then everyone so she is like a mother to the girls. She is fun but crazy. She is all about the weapons and loves her swords and guns. Has long red hair like fire.

Background Information:

The girls live together in one house. Sakura and Moonstar take care of the house, while everyone else goes to school or getting the food and things they all need like clothes. Sakura is always teaching Greenolive to use her sword in many ways. When Nana and Neko do homework, and then after they go blow somethng up near the house. Kiki is traning for that one day when Riku comes to fight her for the kingdom. Kiki is a princess from Enlgand, which no one knows about. But every Saturday they go to the hotsprings together, while muisc is playing. Then Sundays they have to clean the house and make sure it is not a messin any rooms. Even the smell of Snowball's box as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Sun is out shining on Nana, as she wakes up. "It's morning already? I want to go back to bed." Nana is just laying there in bed. "Wake up Nana. It's time for school, it's Monday." Neko was shaking Nana to get her out of bed. "Neko get out of my room! Don't you know I want to go back to bed?" Nana pushes Neko away from her.

"Yeah well Sakura is going to make us eggs this morning." Neko have a smile on her face. "FOOD! Did you say food?" Nana got out of bed so fast she fell to the ground. "Yes food! We're having eggs Nana," Neko still had that smile on her face. "Fine the, I'm up as a wild bird." Nana jumps off the floor trying to but her house shoes on.

Nana runs out of her room, as Neko goes downstairs to have some milk, before she has some eggs. "Sakura! You're making us some…" Nana started to say, but Sakura said it before Nana could finish. "Eggs for you? Yes I am. You know its Monday and you two have a test today." Sakura is almost done making the eggs.

"That's right. I'm going back to bed. Good night." With a smile on Nana's face, she heads up to her room. "I don't think so Nana. You have to go to school. Now go get dressed." Sakura said while Nana was heading up the stairs. "Fine I will Sakura!" Nana yelled back.

Nana Stomped her feet while she heads to her room. She saw her school uniform, lying on her bed. "Neko stop going through my clothes! I don't need you to do that." Nana yells again. "Okay what ever you say." Neko stays in the doorway.

"I'm going to make you pay for this!" Nana picked her small sword up and starts to run after Neko. "You can't get me." Neko said, as Nana drops the small sword.

Nana is chasing Neko around the house until Neko ran into Sakura. "Sakura! Neko was touching my stuff again." Nana pointed to Neko. "Neko say you're sorry." Sakura pushes Neko closer to Nana. "Okay." Neko says to Sakura. "I'm sorry Nana…that you can't thank me for putting your clothes out." Neko starts to run and Nana follows.

* * *

**I will try to put the next chapter up soon. So please review ^_ ^**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Greenolive comes out of her room with a sword. Her sword is in front of Neko stopping both Neko and Nana in front of the kitchen. "Stop you two or I will cut you two in half." Greenolive moves her sword to start cutting them. "Stop that Greenolive! Or I will have you," Sakura said it before the think blade hits Neko. "Okay, we all have to stop. Right girls?" Sakura says. "Yes Sakura." Nana and Neko said at the same time.

'I'm going to get dress and go eat eggs. Okay Sakura?" Nana goes and put her clothes on, then went downstairs to eat her eggs. "Go now before you're late to school." Sakura pushes Nana and Neko out the door, giving them their lunches.

Kiki and Moonstar came out of their rooms to check what was going on with Nana and Neko. "What's going on Kiki?" Moonstar looks at the door while she is talking to Kiki. "I want to say Nana and Neko. They always at it on Mondays, I think." Kiki lets Moonstar sit at the table in the kitchen, when Kiki waits for Moonstar to talk.

When Sakura saw them, she said. "Good morning Kiki and Moonstar. Wants some eggs?" "I do. I don't know if Moonstar does?" Kiki points to Moonstar. "I want some eggs Sakura." Moonstar said looking at Kiki then walked to get some plates. Everyone is eating their eggs, as Neko and Nana were walking to school. After Moonstar, Kiki, and Sakura ate their eggs. Sakura and Greenolive practice with their swords. While Kiki heads to the woods, but Moonstar went to the hot springs.

Meanwhile Neko and Nana are walking to school. Nana had to say something, "Neko… I just don't want you to pick my clothes for me." Nana looks at the ground well walking with Neko. They are only a mile away from home. "Okay Nana. I'm sorry… but you're not up all the time. I won't do it again… I promise." Neko crossed her fingers hoping Nana didn't see her. "Okay Neko. We don't want to be late to school. So let's hurry." Nana pulls Neko behind her. Neko and Nana are in school.

Sakura and Greenolive are practicing with their swords. "Greenolive lower to the right, then to the left." Sakura shows Greenolive how it's done. Greenolive runs at Sakura, jumping over Sakura's head. Swing her sword at Sakura. While Sakura blocks the attack and throws Greenolive to the ground next to her. "Nice move Greenolive, but not good enough." Sakura stands there wiping sweat off her face.

They headed to the hot springs where Moonstar is, after they were done practicing. "Hi Moonstar, how are you feeling?" Greenolive asked when Sakura walks closer to Moonstar. "Just leaving, if you two don't mind." Moonstar gets out of the hot spring with a towel on.

Sakura why is Moonstar so mad?" Greenolive asked. "WHA!? I'm not mad Greenolive." Moonstar said in a normal voice. "What are you saying? You are mad Moonstar." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Sakura, I'm not mad!" The wind blows Moonstar's hair in her face.

"Yes you are Moonstar." Greenolive have her sword out as well as Sakura's sword. "As you wish, Moonstar. Two on one then." Sakura grabs her sword from Greenolive. "Fine!" Moonstar went to grab her sword. When she came back she said "But you will lose this battle." All three of them were in towels and had their swords ready to fight any minute.

Greenolive and Sakura ran toward Moonstar with their swords. "Try and get me. O you can't, if you try Greenolive." Moonstar said with her sword swinging at Greenolive. "What are you talking about?" Sakura was next to Moonstar, and Moonstar moves the sword to Sakura's neck. If Moonstar wanted to, she could kill Sakura right there in front of Greenolive. It was only a battle and she won't kill Sakura.

Moonstar pushes Sakura back to Greenolive, as Greenolive stands there and watches. When Greenolive saw the rock a few feet away, she ran then jumped off of it to get closer to Moonstar. Their blades hit while Greenolive flips in the air and landed behind Moonstar. "Try this one for size?" Sakura ran toward Moonstar, while Sakura swing her sword at Moonstar when Moonstar broke Sakura's sword in half.

"Sakura, do you give up? You old pig." Moonstar says well she wipes sweat off her forehead. Moonstar head was down until Greenolive said. "Why are you mad?" Moonstar stopped and thought about that guy from last night. Thinking they will be lovers. "It was a guy from last night at the Moon club. I don't know why, but I really like him and I don't know if I will see him again.. Moonstar didn't say anything after that.

**If You Like It Then ****PLEASES REVIEW****! **

**I thought this chapter was longer and it has more info. Then the last chapter does. I will soon put up the Third chapter up soon, after I rewrite it. **


End file.
